Sneaking Off
by FrankieRae
Summary: We all dream of a caring Derek, right? Well, this takes place when Lizzie sneaks off. Setting: Vacation With Derek. One chapter! WARNING: Contains a few swats. Not a spanking. Still, don't like? Don't read! Thanks :


Hello everyone! Just wanted to post a quick little one-shot, it's short and will only have one chapter. Thought of this after watching "Vacation with Derek". When Marty goes out by herself to let her snake go. Only I am changing Marty to Lizzie! I think it would be cuter. Anyways, enjoy!

Will contain a few swats, not much. Don't like? Don't read.

I know everyone dreams about caring, loving Derek. Well, here you go!

Any hate comments will be deleted.

**Lizzie's POV**

**I was so mad! How could we be leaving? This was a lame attempt at family bonding. The boys didn't even want to be here! So what if our Gram isn't the same. They shouldn't be sabotaging this!**

**I woke up early to take Mikey, the snake I caught in the marsh, back to his home. I took a canoe and started paddling, not caring if anyone worried. Hell, no one would probably even notice I was gone!**

**I soon got to the second bay, in the marsh. I stood up to get the box that was holding Mikey and my canoe flipped. Luckily for me, the marsh is only four feet deep.**

**I sludged to the bank, box in hand. I let Mikey out, handling him, then setting him down on the ground.**

**I sat up against a tree, soaking wet, with my canoe out in the middle of the marsh. The last thing I want to do is trudge through that. I sat there, thinking of how much I will miss this place and it's wonderful birds.**

**I looked to my right and my heart dropped. Casey and Derek were in a canoe, making their way towards the bank I was on. Derek didn't look all that happy. At all.**

**Derek's POV**

**I woke up to Marty shaking me.**

"**Marty, stop it or I'll throw you in the lake!" I threatened. It was an empty threat of course. But usually it worked. Unfortunately for me, not this time.**

"**But it's Lizzie!" She whined. I sat up, "What about Lizzie?" I asked, rubbing the tired out of my eyes.**

"**She's gone! And Mikey's not here, either!" She told me.**

"**So what? It's the dumb snake. She's probably on the dock." I told her, trying to get her to calm down.**

"**But she **_**isn't **_**Derek! Edwin says a canoe is missing, and Casey thinks she might be mad about having to go home! You have to **_**do **_**something!" She said, all in one breath.**

"**Okay, okay, calm down. I'm going." I threw on some jeans and made sure my T-shirt looked clean, then followed Marty outside.**

**Casey ran up to me, "You and I will take the other canoe, I think she's at the marsh." She said. I nodded, almost too tired to think.**

**We got in the canoe and were almost half-way there when Casey just **_**had **_**to start something.**

"**Let me get in the back, I know how to veer!" She told me. **

"**I'm doing just fine!" I replied.**

"**I went to camp for five years, Derek. Do you know how to do a triple J?" She asked, I went to paddle and almost tipped.**

"**Yeah, maybe you should do it," I told her. We both got up slowly, trying not to tip, we narrowly missed it a few times. But, soon, we were sitting in opposite sits, back on our way to the marsh.**

"**What if something happened to her?" Casey worried.**

"**Casey, chill, it will be fine! She's 13, I'm sure she can watch after herself."**

**Casey nodded in response.**

**In just a few more minutes we arrived at the marsh, I spotted Lizzie sitting up against a tree, soaked. Then saw her canoe capsized in the middle of the small marsh area.**

**Since I knew she was okay, my anger started to get to me. She had run of, without telling anyone and without an adult! Especially around water. This was too dangerous!**

**We-I mean I- pulled both canoes up on the bank and Casey ran over to Lizzie.**

"**Please don't be mad!" Lizzie said.**

**Casey hugged her, "We aren't mad, Lizzie, we're just so relieved you are okay."**

"**I'm mad," I said, crossing my arms, "Don't you ever go off like that. You have to tell someone, especially on water, it can be dangerous."**

"**I'm really, **_**really **_**sorry, Derek!" Lizzie said.**

**I looked at Casey, "Take a canoe and go tell Gram she's okay. We will follow soon." Casey nodded, hugging Lizzie one last time before taking the canoe and leaving the marsh.**

**I went over by Lizzie and sat on a tree stump. "What you did today was really dangerous Lizzie! We were all worried," I told her.**

**Her attitude changed, "You guys probably didn't even notice I was gone! And you're not even my real brother, why would you care?" She asked.**

**I was shocked, "Lizzie, of course I'm your brother! Just because we aren't fully blood related doesn't mean anything! I still love you just like I love Marty!" I told her.**

**She started walking to the canoe. I grabbed her arm, "We aren't done talking about this, Lizzie."**

**She pushed my hand off, "Yes, we are." I immediately did the first thing that came to mind with that attitude, I held onto her arm again and landed four swats to her wet, jean clad, behind.**

"**Ow! Derek!" She yelped. It must've stung a lot more considering she was soaked to the bone.**

"**I'm serious, don't you ever do something that stupid again!" I warned her.**

"**Okay, Derek." She replied.**

**I grabbed her into a hug, "I'm so happy your okay, though, and it doesn't matter if we aren't blood, I still love you Lizzie." I told her.**

**She returned the hug, "Love you too, Derek."**

**I smiled. Maybe this trip wasn't too bad after all.**

**0o0o0o0o**

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it! Should I do more of these? I will take requests on one-shot "Discipline" stories, IF I know the show/setting/characters.**

**REVIEW! **

**Xoxo,**

**FrankieRae**


End file.
